Bunnies and Condoms
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. It's Orihime's birthday and she's planning to do something cute! But a few of her friends interfere and try to make it unforgettable! Filled with condoms and bunnies, it's Orihime's birthday! Please read and review! [Complete]


15 September 2007

**Starry: **I did this for Orihime's birthday which was on September the 3rd but I was too lazy to upload it here on ffdotnet. Anyways, enjoy!

**HAPPY BE LATED-BIRTHDAY ORIHIME!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Ichigo or Orihime.

* * *

**Bunnies and Condoms**

"For my birthday, I want to dress up as a bunny! The cute outfit that all the birthday girls are wearing."

The whole classroom got quiet and just stared at Orihime after she was done speaking. The boys were especially eyeing her and picturing the brown haired girl in that bunny outfit all the girls were wearing for their birthdays.

"Why is Inoue going to wear that sexy outfit?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo when he asked the questions and smirked. "Because it's her birthday and she can do what she wants."

Orihime smiled at everyone and then waved. "Please come to my birthday celebration!"

Keigo nods along with other guys who are all drooling at the thought of seeing a bit more skin on Orihime. Ichigo notices that not only guys from their class are nodding but older guys from the other classes are peeping through the door and nodding. This irritates him and he turns to Rukia with a scowl.

"All the perverts from this whole school should just stay home and not go to Inoue's birthday party." He stuffs a book in his backpack and begins to zip it up, clearly annoyed.

Rukia just grins and leans in closer to him before speaking. "Then you won't be going, Mister Closet Perv." The dark haired girl steps away and resumes in packing her things with a "Ku Ku Ku".

Ichigo glares at her, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Shut up, idiot."

Everyone, 99 of them being guys, were excited to see Orihime in her bunny outfit. So excited that right when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, they all quickly ran over to the big breasted girl's house to await this wonderful surprise!

By the time Ichigo got to Orihime's house, it was five in the evening and the crowd in front of her apartment was huge! It reminded him of when Don Kanonji came over to film and people were excited to see their favorite hero live!

Ichigo just continued to scowl as he began making his way through the crowd. The gift he'd gotten her was being held tightly and Ichigo almost punched a guy when he tried to take it away from him. "Get your own present!" he yelled over the crowd, before pushing through some guys who were whistling and yelling out a few perverted things. The orange haired boy would have probably punched and beat the crap out of both boys if it hadn't been for an interruption coming up from Orihime's door.

Everyone got quiet and all eyes were on the door while holding their breath. Even Ichigo was like this clutching the bag so hard that his knuckles were now white.

Out stepped a fat rabbit! It was so fat that you couldn't even see Orihime's face. The rabbit then started dancing and waving its arms around while dancing to an imaginary song.

Loud groans of disappointment could be heard from the crowd and even Ichigo found himself feeling disappointed at the fact that this was the bunny suit Orihime was talking about. Everyone had been expecting too much sexy moments when Orihime had said, "Cute bunny suit!"

Mentally smacking himself, Ichigo shook his head and thought that he should have realized this was what Orihime meant when she said cute. Looking up, Ichigo found that the crowd was now diminishing and a large part of him was glad too. Who needed them for her birthday? With that, the boy continued his way up to his friend's apartment.

Meanwhile, in Orihime's apartment…

"Kuchiki-san, my breasts are going to pop out." Orihime was regarding herself in her mirror while she tried hard to pull the top portion of the suit over her breasts. But since they were so big, they couldn't cover all of them.

"Inoue, they're perfect, right Renji?" With one hand on her hips, Rukia stepped back and surveyed her marvelous work

The fat rabbit stepped into the room and took off his head to reveal a sweaty red haired Shinigami. At the sight of Orihime, Renji's face turns red and his jaw almost drops.

"Idiot! Don't look at her!" Rukia yells, before grabbing a brush and throwing it over at him. "Turn around!"

He manages to miss the brush and quickly turns away. "You told me to look!" Not long after saying that, Renji throws the rabbit's head and begins to stretch the suit away from his body. "Rukia, this suit smells!"

Orihime could do nothing but stare at Renji while Rukia continued to 'fix' her outfit and make her look like she was a seductress. At the sound of Renji's complaint, Rukia straightened up and walked over to him. "Take it off, we're done."

"Kuchiki-san, why do I have to wear this?" Sure she'd wanted to wear a bunny suit, but the one she had in mind was being worn by Renji.

"Because it's your birthday and you have to be sexy. Besides, there's someone that wanted you to wear this."

Renji looked over at Rukia and raised an eyebrow before realization dawned on him and he too had the same smirk that Rukia was now possessing.

Orihime looked from Rukia to Renji and back to Rukia before asking, "Really, who?"

At this, the short Shinigami smirked before grabbing Rabbit Renji and walking over to the window. With one final wave, they both jumped out and Orihime was left alone in her apartment.

Making her way over to the window, Orihime peered out and both of her friends were no where to be found. "Eh?"

A knock on the door came, grabbing Orihime's attention so the girl went to answer it. Opening the door, Orihime found herself staring up at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide and after quickly looking her over his face had a small tint of red. "Inoue! What happened to your other outfit?" Wasn't she wearing that thing that looked like road kill?

"Oh, it ran out of the window." Orihime stepped to the side and extended her arm to offer him to come in.

The substitute Shinigami stared at the girl for a moment more before looking out the window. It ran out of the window? He turned his attention back to Orihime who was looking very sexy. "Eh… Happy Birthday Inoue." He holds out the present and tries his hardest to keep his gaze on her big brown eyes.

Orihime smiles and takes the present in her hands before peeking inside. Ichigo is pleased to know that she likes it but his expression changes into a shocked one when she pulls out a box of condoms.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Demo, why did you get me condoms?" Orihime looks up at him with a puzzled expression.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo snatches the bag back and looks inside to look for his present. When he doesn't find it, Ichigo stares at the box of condoms before he glares at it. "Rukia!"

"Kuchiki-san?"

"So that's what she was doing… that idiot," he says through gritted teeth.

When Ichigo had come out of the shower in the morning, he'd found Rukia peeking into the bag that held his present for Orihime. He'd asked her what she was doing and Rukia had only chuckled evilly before saying she was only seeing what he'd gotten Orihime so that she wouldn't get her the same thing. Now he knew what she had really been doing. How embarrassing, he thought, as he continued to eye the condoms.

Orihime looked up at him quizzically before smiling. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She then took the box of condoms and put them away in one of her drawers.

"Why are you keeping them?" Ichigo would have thrown them away or something because why would he keep condoms?

The girl shrugged before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "They're a gift from Kurosaki-kun and well…" her cheeks became pink and she had to avert her gaze to the floor. "I might need them someday."

His eyes widened and he stared at Orihime in a way that he couldn't even explain himself. "Why would you need them?" was all that managed to come out of his mouth.

"For safe sex, of course!" Orihime laughed, filling the room with that cheerful atmosphere.

This seemed to bother Ichigo because he frowned and asked his next question with an angry tone. "Do you even have someone to do that with?" It was only after he asked the question that he realized what and how he'd asked it. Feeling ashamed, he shook his head and looked at Orihime in the eyes. "You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to ask…"

Watching him closely with soft eyes, Orihime nodded and took a step towards him. "Kurosaki-kun, thank you very much."

At this, Ichigo blinked and wondered what she's thanking him for. "For what?"

"For being the Kurosaki-kun that I know."

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "Don't thank me."

The brown eyed girl smiled along with him before she took another step to hug him.

To him, this is very shocking so it took him a while before his arms eventually wrapped themselves around her.

The hug only lasted for a moment because Orihime pulled away with a sad expression on her face. "No one stayed to celebrate my birthday! I even baked a cake!" She crossed her arms over her chest making her breasts look like they're right about to pop out from their hold.

Ichigo noticed this and immediately looked away only to look down at her hips, thighs. Mentally cursing himself, he looked away and observed that he was now looking at her kissable lips. His eyes dart from her lips over to the condom box where his face suddenly grows hot. "Inoue! Let's just go out to eat. I'll pay, there's no need for us to stay here." He swallowed back as much heat as he could and scratched the back of his neck.

Wondering if he was okay, Orihime nodded slightly. "Alright, let's go." She started to walk over to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Ichigo placed himself between Orihime and the door, blocking the door without noticing he was doing it.

Surprised, Orihime studied him before shrugging. "Eto… well you said we were going to go out to eat."

"But you need to change! You can't go out looking like that."

The girl blinked before her expression turned into a horrified one. "Do I look bad?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. "No, you look great and that's the problem. Guys will get an eyeful if you go out like that. It's best if you change." After saying this, Ichigo moved his gaze over to the small table that was in the center of Orihime's room.

Orihime isn't stupid and slowly it dawns on her what is going on. Her heart skipped a beat before nodding. "Okay, I'll go change." She turned around and picked out a set of clothes before walking into the restroom to change.

When Orihime emerges, she finds that Ichigo is outside waiting for her. Closing the door behind her, Orihime stands beside Ichigo and looks up at him with a big smile. Ichigo feels that warm feeling in his chest and smiles back at her. "I'll give you my real birthday gift tomorrow, okay?"

She continues to smile. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun."

"Happy Birthday, Inoue." He begins to walk down the stairs and suddenly stops when he feels his hand being taken by someone else. He looks down at his hand and sees Orihime's hand with it. Looking up at her, his expression is a serious one but a surprised serious.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun." She smiles up at him and gently pulls him forward as she continues to walk down the stairs.

Ichigo resumes his walking and he feels himself smiling as he too goes down the stairs.

And together, they walk away holding hands.

* * *

**Starry:** Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! )  



End file.
